The Information Technology Core provides support to the NEIDL through the management and maintenance of computing devices and network systems both within the building and as those systems integrate with Boston University Medical Center. Foremost in design is the concept of autonomous functionality of the NEIDL. To provide stand alone functionality, the following technologies are constructed to deliver service without reliance on campus infrastructure. These technologies include, but are not limited to: DHCP DNS WINS Kerberos authentication Terminal services Resident backup services Resident file services Print services Microsoft Exchange